


the sound of you coming

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, done for coping purposes, please read only if you're comfortable with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izumi's kisses are gentle.(a drabble. done for coping purposes. please only proceed if you're comfortable. thank you.)





	

Izumi's kisses are gentle.  
  
When their lips met for the first time, Makoto had expected many things, but not how gentle, soft and almost shy Izumi's felt against his. He'd never kissed before; it's not like he could compare Izumi to anyone else, so he wasn't sure if first kisses were supposed to make his heart swell in his chest and trap his breath in his lungs like that. He felt Izumi's lips tremble; the kiss didn't last long, or at least he thought so, and when they pulled apart and his head was spinning and his face burning, just from a simple kiss, how very childish, Izumi smiled. Not that fake, cruel smile he put on every so often, but one Makoto remembered from their childhood, back when things were simpler between them, when there was no one else in the world but themselves. He smiled back, genuinely, from his heart, and felt something bloom in his chest.   
  
Izumi used to kiss him a lot when they were young, on his forehead, in his hair, on his cheek, to comfort him whenever he sought out Izumi's arms in tears, to wish him goodnight whenever they were tangled together under Izumi's blanket, or just for the sake of kissing him. It made him happy to be cared for and loved; he latched onto Izumi's kindness like a lifeline; as a child he'd always craved love, and Izumi was the only one who ever really cared for him. He never knew why, but was happy and grateful for it nonetheless. Izumi was his brother, his only family, his only friend. Izumi was his world.   
  
For a while, it felt like there was no one else but the two of them.   
  
So when his heart broke into a million pieces not so long afterwards, his world shattered along with it. Izumi was gone, no longer there to help him pick up what was left. He kept at it for a long time, trying to put the pieces back together, mend the cracks. He knew there was a big part of himself missing, but was too afraid to seek it, for he had chosen to abandon it. To abandon him.   
  
He who'd built the perfect illusion, only to tear it all down. Makoto would never forget those words, for they had put the final shard in his already fragile heart. It was all it needed to break.   
  
_I will never be a doll._   
  
It took them many years to gather and fix themselves. Makoto still remembers the day Izumi graduated from Yumenosaki; there was no tears, no pain, no heartfelt goodbyes, just a simple promise. When they met again, years later, Makoto decided to let Izumi back in for the first time, albeit cautiously, but Izumi has abandoned all his defenses.   
  
So when Izumi asked for permission to kiss him, Makoto easily and surely said yes.   
  
.   
  
Izumi loves kissing Makoto.   
  
There isn't a single bit of Makoto's body that Izumi's lips haven't touched. In the morning, whenever Izumi wakes first, he'd kiss Makoto's eyelids until his lashes flutter. He kisses Makoto's cheek goodbye and welcome back. He kisses Makoto goodnight. Or just plain for the sake of kissing him.   
  
His kisses are always gentle.   
  
The first time they were intimate, Izumi worshipped Makoto's body with his lips. He pressed soft kisses all over Makoto's chest, along his collarbone, his neck, his stomach, his thighs. Izumi was so gentle, as if he was afraid he'd hurt Makoto somehow if he was any firmer. Makoto assured him that it was alright, that Izumi could touch him, that Izumi wasn't hurting him, that he was real and right there with him.   
  
Afterwards, he kissed Makoto goodnight. Makoto was certain he heard a whispered "I love you" right before he fell asleep with Izumi's arms around him.   
  
Makoto has been trying to put pieces of his heart back together for so long, but he didn't know Izumi would've given up his for him if he'd asked.   
  
For the first time in years, Makoto feels like he is whole once more.   
  
_And once again, it feels like there's no one else in the world but us._

**Author's Note:**

> izum*ko flashback event when.
> 
> title is from https://youtu.be/uboqAfvh770


End file.
